Field of the Invention
The present technique relates to an image measurement system and a controller capable of changing illumination light in accordance with the specified radiation pattern.
Description of the Background Art
In the fields of FA (Factory Automation), automatic control technology using image measurement techniques has been widely used. For example, an automatic process of generating a variety of control commands is performed by capturing an image of an object such as a work and subjecting the captured image to image measurement processing such as pattern matching. Vision sensors that embody such image measurement techniques are often configured to emit appropriate illumination light to an object in order to increase the accuracy of image measurement by suppressing the effects of disturbance light.
An illumination apparatus is proposed, which, though not pertaining to the field of vision sensors, emits desired illumination light using a projector. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-099510 discloses an illumination apparatus which includes a projection-type projector as a light source for making the color of objects look vivid. The projection-type projector is used to achieve the effects such as making multiple colors included in an object look vivid.